The advent of computers as an integral element of modern day society has meant that many people are using a computer on a fairly regular basis, either at home as a hobby, or at work, where the computer is used as a business tool. Currently, such computers consist of a number of discrete elements which make up a work station, and which typically include a video display monitor, a CPU/disk-drive cabinet, (also referred to herein as a computer) which typically has a disk drive located at one end, and also usually houses the central processing unit (or CPU), and a keyboard.
Many attempts have been made to design an efficient desk or cabinet to house the computer work station. In most such prior attempts, the video display monitor is mounted on top of the CPU/disk-drive cabinet, which in turn is mounted upon a horizontal shelf surface, such as a desk top. Typically, the depth of the CPU/disk-drive cabinet, together with the space required for the electrical plugs at the rear of the cabinet, is such that there is little room left in front of the cabinet on conventional desks. Consequently, a lower outwardly extending shelf is sometimes provided, to support the keyboard.
However, the foregoing arrangement is inefficient, and awkward to use. For example, in the airline industry, in which computer podiums and kiosks are frequently used for purposes of checking passengers and baggage, it may be difficult to adjust components of the podium or kiosk to account for the variety of users that are expected to interact with the computer at the podium or kiosk. Accordingly, it remains a priority to increase the flexibility of these systems to be more user-friendly.